<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Liar's Lament by limeacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957537">A Liar's Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeacid/pseuds/limeacid'>limeacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Other, Plot Twists, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeacid/pseuds/limeacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate trial where Kokichi’s death was caused by neither him nor Kaito. The killer remains a mystery, and it’s up to shuichi to expose the truth, one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Liar's Lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate v3 trial of Chapter 5 where Kokichi was murdered and never was able to go through with his plan to expose the mastermind. All other canon deaths before this have happened.</p><p>Warnings: Mentions of Depression and Suicidal Thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trial grounds for Kokichi’s murder were deafeningly silent.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other as if they didn’t know where to start.</p><p>If we’re being fair, none of them were shocked that he was the victim. However, I thought people had come to understand him more, to truly see him from the inside out. But maybe that was just another lie, one of the many this killing game was weaving into its master plan.</p><p>I wondered to myself if someone had killed him because he claimed to be the mastermind? If that were really true, doesn’t that mean the game would have stopped? And if so, then is the mastermind one of the few people staring me in the face right now?</p><p>The first person to break the silence was Kaito. “Whichever one of you bastards killed him, I’ll make you pay!” he shouted as he slammed his fists into the panel in front of him. I never realized Kaito had cared that much about Kokichi, I wonder if I was slipping. My detective skills slowly dissipating until nothing would be left. How funny, usually this would be when Kokichi said something utterly stupid to keep the trial rolling, but where the small purple haired kid with the checkered bandana would have stood, there was only a picture frame with a threatening “X” scratched across it.</p><p>“Maybe we should look at the evidence first” Maki said, unsure of what kind of reaction her words would bring. Maki is right, I need to pull myself together. I took out my small monopad and began scrolling through what we had recollected. “The victim was Kokichi Ouma, discovered hanging from the light fixture in his own bedroom. The only other evidence found was a short, unfinished letter, addressed to…” I cut off my words, choking on the words I had written earlier today. “A letter addressed to Shuichi Saihara”. I set the monopad down in front of me, trying my best to stifle the sob I could hardly hold back. Everyone looked around, obviously uncomfortable, but I tried my hardest to compose myself. “Kiibo, Maki, Kaito, Himiko, or me are the only possible culprits”, Tsumugi said, looking around. “And I for one had no intentions of murdering Ouma-san, no matter how annoying he might have been”. She placed her hands on her hips, staring dejectedly in my direction. “You know.. The only person with an actual grudge against Kokichi is probably Maki, nyeh” Himiko said, giving her input. Though I hated to agree with her, Himiko was right. Maki has threatened Kokichi a lot, and maybe she finally made good on her word.</p><p>Kiibo chimed in with an interesting point, “you know, since Maki is the ultimate assassin, it would make sense she had access to the murder weapon to begin with”. Another valid point. “What the hell? Are you serious? I wouldn’t bother wasting my time killing that brat! It wasn’t me!” shouted Maki, aggressively trying to prove her innocence. Kaito cut in, “She’s telling the truth! She and I spent most of the night in the courtyard watching the stars! Besides, from the way the rope was hung, Maki is too short to have done it!”.  Tsumugi spoke again, “How do we know that you two didn’t work together? Maki may have been too short, but you Kaito are not!” Himeko chimed in as well, “Yeah and didn’t Kokichi say he wanted to talk to you about something as well nyeh?” Kaito stumbled backwards, stammering to get the words out of his mouth “Wh-What the hell are you implying?” Tsumugi pointed her finger at him dauntingly “you Kaito Momota, helped Maki Harukawa kill Kokichi Ouma”. I stood there in shock, I had to defend them, but how… “No that’s wrong!” I shouted at Tsumugi, who then dropped her finger in confusion. “The rules state that only the person who actually commits the murder is eligible for graduation, so both Maki and Kaito working together without the other being dead makes no sense”. "Oh I guess you're right Saihara-San, my apologies to the both of you" Tsumugi said, politely nodding at Kaito and Maki. I wiped the sweat forming at the top of my head, this trial was only just getting started. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everyone stood there in shock as we no longer had any leads. If Kaito and Maki weren’t the killers, then that means we still had 4 more people to choose from. What on earth do we start with now? Kiibo looked at me and made a motion of his hand writing something. “Perhaps we should look at the other piece of evidence? The note Kokichi left?” I looked down at my shoes. I had dreaded this moment would come, the moment where I’d have to face the contents of the note he had left for me, the last bit of his words. I took it out of my pocket and unfolded it slowly. Clearing my throat I began to read. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dearest Saihara-chan, </em>
</p><p><em> Heyaaa!! It’s me Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, and your favorite person ever. I’m writing this note to tell you that I love you Saihara-chan! Just kidding, that was a lie. Nishishishi, were you surprised? Anyways Saihara-chan, I figured it was time I left you a note, with some explanations. First and foremost, I know what you’re going through. I’ve heard you crying to yourself, I can see how tired you are all the time Saihara. I know how badly you’ve just wanted it all to end. So I made myself a promise that I’d give you a reason to keep fighting. The detective never gives up until he’s caught the mastermind right? But… too many people have died for me to let this continue. I promise I’m not a bad person Saihara-chan, I had my reasons for doing things, but I understand if you wouldn’t want to forgive me. I could be lying right? Whatever! By time you read this note anyways my plan will already be in motion, so this is goodbye Saihara-chan. And one last thing as well<br/>
<br/>
Saihara-Chan, I’m-” </em><br/>
<br/>
The last bit of writing is smudged and illegible.</p><p>It took me a moment to realize I was even crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, the contents of this note showed Kokichi had a plan, so whoever knew about it beforehand must be the mastermind and the one who killed him” I said, setting down the paper to collect myself.</p><p>I can’t believe he’s really gone. This is the second time, someone who I cared about… What's the point in carrying on if this is just going to keep happening. I just want everything to stop.</p><p> </p><p>But is that what Kokichi would want?</p><p>I have to keep going, if not for myself then for him.</p><p> </p><p>“We should start by giving our alibi as to where we were last night, as that was the time the murder most likely took place!” I said, setting the next phase of the trial in motion. Kaito spoke up, reiterating his point from before “Like I said, Maki-roll and I were out in the courtyard most of the night, after that we went back to our rooms.” Maki nodded as if she was in agreement. Tsumugi cleared her name next “I spent the night in my lab working on a cosplay, my proof is that I showed it to you all this morning at breakfast”. I remembered earlier this morning when Tsumugi had come running to us, large dark circles under her eyes, and naruto cosplay in hand. She was telling the truth. “So that leaves me, Kiibo, and Himiko. I was in my room, just like I have been every night so far”. They all believed me so there was no point in arguing over it, I wanted to expose the killer as soon as I could. Himiko looked dazed, but managed to string her words together coherently. “I was also in my room Nyeh, Tsumugi saw me on my way there. I ended up falling asleep early until you all woke me up”.</p><p>She was telling the truth, which meant Kiibo was the only person left, but… “Hey Kiibo where were you last night?”. Kiibo began to fidget with his mechanical fingers, unlocking and locking them over and over again. “I… I uh…”, he could barely get the words out of his mouth. “Kiibo if you don’t speak up you know how suspicious that looks right?” I said, worried for him. It wasn’t like kiibo to harm someone, so I couldn’t figure out why he was acting this way, unless… Did Kiibo really kill Kokichi? Kiibo sighed and placed his hands over his face “I was in Iruma-san’s lab.” He mumbled, visibly blushing. “I wanted to see if there was any update software left on her computer, and I got distracted so I ended up spending the night in there…” He looked sad for a moment, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, but ever since Iruma-san's death I've been feeling something weird, but I don't know what it is. I was wondering maybe she had something in her files as well that could help me, since... Since Iruma-san isn't here anymore".</p><p>Kiibo was feeling the same thing we all were, <strong><em>despair. </em></strong></p><p>Despair over our lost loved ones, despair over the killing game.</p><p><strong>D e s p a i r  o v e r  t h e  b e t r a y a l  o f  t h e  o n e s  w e  h a d  c l a i m e d  t o  c a r e  a b o u t.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>A silence once again filled the trial room as we were at a standstill. "I guess it would be best for us to examine the other piece of evidence, the note Ouma-san left" Tsumugi said, trying quickly to change the topic. "Hey Shuichi, where did you even find that note?" Kaito asked me, looking confused. "Oh I found it in Kokichi's trash can while we were searching his room." I said, shrugging off the comment. Maki, Tsumugi, Kaito, Himiko, and Kiibo all froze, looking dead at me. Something was wrong. </p><p>"Kokichi's room doesn't have a trashcan Shuichi. I would know because I was on trash duty and removed it myself last week, <em>I never put it back.</em>" Maki said, cutting through my former statement with a cold and sharp tone. "<br/>
<br/>
I began to sweat nervously. "Maki you must be mistaken I could have sworn there was a trashcan in Kokichi's room, otherwise how would I have found this note?" I said, putting my hands in my pockets so I could hide how shaky they were. "No wait she's right" Kaito cut in, looking more confused than hostile, "And even so, how did Himiko Maki and I not find it before you, since we were the ones who discovered the body." My eyes darted back and forth, waiting for one of them to jump in and defend me. Thankfully Kiibo spoke up. "That makes no sense, why would Shuichi have the note then?" I agreed with him. The note is clearly in Kokichi's handwriting, so it's not forged.<br/>
<br/>
Maki's stare turned from ice to anger in a split second. "Because Shuichi was given the note before Kokichi had died." She said, silencing the masses. "Kokichi slid the note under Shuichi's door, expecting him not to see in until the morning. However, little did Kokichi know, Shuichi was awake and had seen the note being slipped under the door." <br/>
<br/>
I tried to cut in but she continued before I could speak.<br/>
<br/>
"When we were investigating rooms earlier, I noticed that Shuichi was missing the cords to hold back his curtains. I didn't think anything of it now, but because Monokuma is cheap like that, the cords used to hold back the curtains are actually <em>utility ropes.</em>" Maki looked in my direction again. "Shuichi knew that Kokichi was going to do something drastic, but in his metal state after reading the note, he wanted to do something to stop Kokichi. So that same night he went to Kokichi's room, when he got there Kokichi put up a fight and ended up tangled in the cords. It was most likely Shuchi's original intention to restrain Kokichi so he couldn't do anything, however... He ended up killing him by mistake. So he hung him from the fixture and played it safe, hoping no one would suspect him. But where he slipped up was when he mentioned that he found the note in Kokichi's room." <br/>
<br/>
"Isn't that right Shuichi?"<br/>
<br/>
I stayed silent. What on earth do I say. <br/>
<br/>
I looked at Monokuma sitting on the podium, smiling his evil little smile at us. <br/>
<br/>
"Monokuma I think we're ready to vote".<br/>
<br/>
No one said anything during the voting, I think they were all too stunned to speak.<br/>
<br/>
Ding... Ding... Ding... went the machine, counting out each vote.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"Shuichi Saihara has been voted guilty for the murder of Kokichi Ouma".</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>